


Book Learning in the Chord of Life

by Sparrowsverse



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Disney RPF, JONAS, Jonas Brothers, My Chemical Romance, The Academy Is...
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, male/male pairing, slight bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowsverse/pseuds/Sparrowsverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin Lucas discovers college life isn’t as cracked up as it should be, but the way of the Cobra and a few new friends help him out while he tries to figure out who he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Book Learning in the Chord of Life

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from. Lol It was stuck in my head and it’s taken me a while to get it all out but I hope people enjoy it. Thanks laine89 for the wonderful beta.

When Kevin, Joe and Nick graduated from high school, they continued on with JONAS for a little bit longer before deciding to go on hiatus.

Nick found individual projects to keep him happy. Joe was modeling for Stella’s new fashion line, and Kevin—Kevin was going to college.

He was actually going to the University of Chicago and entering the music program. He had taken a few online courses while they were on the road and he had enough credits to get in. It was something different and exciting and he could barely wait to begin.

College was going to be so awesome!

~~~

College sucked.

Kevin had never felt this lonely in his entire life. His roommate was out most of the time, his brothers sounded so happy with their projects, and his parents were on this world tour cruise line with Frankie, finally taking some downtime from JONAS.

He also was getting teased a little in his classes. Like seeing a pop-rock star attending college was funny or something. Frowning into his banana strawberry smoothie, he took a fortifying sip.

Three shadows made their way across his table at the campus coffee hut. Kevin looked up and blanched a little. It was the three guys who had been teasing him.

“Jonas,” One of them sneered at Kevin.

Oh, what was the guy’s name? Jackson or Jack or something like that. He took a deep breath. “It’s Lucas, Kevin Lucas actually.”

“Oooh, _Lucas, Kevin Lucas!_ He thinks he’s fucking James Bond or something.” This time it was the second guy.

Kevin wilted a little. He really wasn’t good at confrontation, and these three screamed _confrontation_.

The third guy then just took his smoothie out of his hand and started to drink out of it. “We don’t want you here, Jonas.”

_His smoothie!_

Kevin glared at them, gathered his things and was about to leave when a fourth shadow appeared out of nowhere.

The guy was pretty tall and solidly built. He had shaved hair, a beard, and a lip ring, and he was scowling at the three guys teasing Kevin. With his hands jammed into his hoodie pockets, he cut an impressive figure.

“Bob!” The first one squeaked. Actually squeaked!

“I’d ask you to give the kid his smoothie back, but I don’t think he wants to be contaminated with stupidity,” Bob spoke calmly and evenly at them.

“He doesn’t deserve to be here! He should leave.” This time it was the second one who spoke, who was apparently braver than the first one.

‘Bob’ looked him over. “Kid, did you pay for college?”

“Um, yes sir,” Kevin gulped. Bob felt like a _Sir_ at the moment.

Bob chuckled. “And you’re taking classes and passing them?”

Kevin nodded. He was doing really well.

“Then I don’t see the problem, gentlemen,” Bob glared at the three.

“He’s a pop princess from JONAS!” The third guy was now yelling and actually tossed the smoothie to the ground. The slush got all over Bob’s shoes and even though Kevin had only known Bob for a couple of minutes, he could tell this wasn’t a wise plan.

All three of his tormentors froze.

Bob growled and held out his hand. “Six dollars. Fork it over to pay for the kid’s smoothie and then leave.”

They each handed Bob some money and high tailed it out of there like the hounds of hell were on their tails.

“Thank you,” Kevin said to Bob. His mom did raise him to be polite, especially to rescuers.

“No problem, kid,” Bob shrugged and handed the money over. “That should get you a new smoothie.”

Kevin blushed as he took the money. “Could I get you a smoothie as a thank you?”

“Sure, why not,” Bob stated evenly and followed Kevin into the Smoothie Hut and was promptly handed a strawberry banana smoothie by a smiling barista who cooed at a blushing Kevin.

They sequestered themselves away at a table near one of the pathways.

Sipping at his smoothie, Bob studied Kevin and tilted his head. “This isn’t a date, is it? Because sometimes I’m bad at reading signals.”

Kevin went wide-eyed. “Um, no.” He shook his head. “Not that there is anything wrong with that, but it’s just a thank you smoothie.”

“Okay, cool,” Bob nodded and went back to sipping his smoothie.

Fidgeting uncomfortably at the silence as he gulped his new smoothie down, Kevin was looking for any topic of conversation. 

“So, Kevin Lucas,” Bob drawled, his eyes a little amused. “What is a pop star really doing in college?”

Feeling defensive, Kevin frowned. “Music major.”

“Hmm, cool,” Bob stated and then grinned. “My friend Frank loves that Pizza Girl song of yours, sings it every chance he gets. It drives the rest of us crazy though.”

Kevin was a little confused. “I’m sorry?”

Bob started to laugh, shoulders shaking with mirth, and clapped Kevin on the shoulder. “You’re all right, Lucas.”

Kevin decided right there and then that Bob was made of awesome.

~~~

Bob further proved his awesomeness by getting a roommate request into Kevin’s room and kicking out his absentee roommate, one Zac Efron.

It was nice to have a friend. And being Bob’s friend meant he was automatically a friend of Bob’s friends—a strange group from New Jersey.

“Dude!! I love that Pizza Girl song of yours!” A small tattooed man bounced into Kevin’s view when he was first introduced to Bob’s friends.

“You’re welcome?” Kevin stated confused and then looked up at Bob. “Where in the world did you take me?”

“New Jersey,” A guy with shocking blond hair answered with a wide grin.

Bob rolled his eyes.

“But we’re in Chicago,” Kevin stated confusingly. He had been in a state of confusion since he arrived here.

“Gerard, be nice,” Said a man with a really curly hair.

Bob chuckled. “Kevin, these are the guys. Frank Iero is the hyper tattooed wonder there; Gerard Way is the guy with the dyed-blond hair. The one with the curly hair is Ray Toro, and the one texting over there is Mikey Way.” Mikey waved with one hand and went back to his phone.

 _Oh, cool, brothers!_ Kevin thought excitedly. “So why is this New Jersey?”

“Because all of us except for Bob and you there, munchkin, are from New Jersey,” Frank pointed out.

“Oh, well, I’m from New Jersey too!” Kevin beamed at them while Bob groaned.

Gerard just grinned. “Excellent.”

Bob meanwhile muttered things under his breath about how ‘he didn’t know Kevin was from New Jersey and he thought he’d have another Chicago person in the group.’ Ray just patted Bob’s shoulder in a ‘there, there’ manner as Kevin giggled nervously.

Meeting his ‘fellow brother’ as Frank liked to call him¬—Bob called him a traitor in an amused gruff tone. At least Kevin hoped it was a gruff amused tone; it was kind of hard to tell with Bob sometimes—meant he had always had someone to talk to in between classes and his tormentors had mysteriously disappeared.

At first he suspected mafia involvement and when he brought this up with Bob, he just smiled, shrugged and patted Kevin on the head.

Kevin felt like he was five.

He later heard they dropped out due to a rash of pranks against them. He was right about it being the mafia, just the mafia made up of a small group of New Jersey boys and one Chicago guy.

~~~

Juggling his books in one hand and his coffee in the other, Kevin decided he had enough and set his coffee down to shove his books into his backpack. 

Silly him, why didn’t he do that in the first place?

Deciding while he was still on his knees, he started to re-tie his shoelace when Frank and Gerard rounded around the corner of the building, arguing about something. Kevin wasn’t really sure; he was trying to get the rabbit through the hole in his laces.

Smiling at finally tying his shoelace, he stood up, grabbing his coffee cup on his way up and found himself face to face with Gerard.

“Gerard?” Kevin asked confused.

“Look, Kevin,” Gerard started, hands flapping as Frank looked on bemused. “I’m trying to prove a point here to Frank about how gender can transcend female to male and male to female pairings.”

Frowning, Kevin pursed his lips. “Okay, but what does that have to do with me?”

“This means nothing,” Gerard stated and then pulled Kevin for a kiss.

Kevin’s eyes widened a little before he moaned as Gerard’s teeth nipped at his bottom lip a little and a tongue snaked inside his mouth. Wow, Gerard was a good kisser, his eyes fluttered close. He found himself pushing against Gerard a little, searching for any type of friction before the situation let itself be known and his eyes popped open and he pushed himself away from Gerard.

“Why, uh, why would you do that?” Kevin squeaked and he was so confused. Dropping his coffee, he spun on his heel and took off. Away from Gerard and Frank and the kiss.

Ignoring the yells behind him, he made it to the bus that was pulling up to the bus stop and got on, flashing his pass at the driver. It drove off just as Frank and Gerard skidded to a stop at the bus station.

Ignoring their looks, Kevin huddled on the bus seat, drawing his bag up to his chest, clutching it tightly.

Why did Gerard kiss him, and why did he like it?

~~~

Stuffing the piece of paper with the address written on it into his jeans pocket, Kevin knocked on the house door. He could only hope he was home.

Kevin waited a few minutes at the front door, fidgeting nervously before hearing a “Coming!” The door opened and a pretty young woman was standing in front of Kevin.

“Uh, hi,” Kevin squeaked nervously and then he cleared his throat. “Is uh, Gabe Saporta here? He lives here, right? He gave me his address but he might’ve given me the wrong one to mess with me.”

She blinked at him a couple of times before looking over her shoulder and bellowing. “GABE!! DID YOU ORDER A MALE BRIDE AGAIN? WE TALKED ABOUT THIS!!”

Kevin blushed.

“NO I DIDN’T!!”

“COME DEAL WITH THIS THEN!” She turned around to look him over with a critical eye. “You might as well come in, but you try anything and I introduce my stilettos to where the sun don’t shine capiche?”

“Yes ma’am,” Kevin nodded frantically and followed her inside into the house. She was scary!

She levelled him with another glare as they entered the living room and Kevin sat on one of the couches.

“You look very familiar,” She said.

Kevin chuckled nervously. “I guess I have one of those faces.”

“Now, Vicky-T, what is this about a mail-order bride?” Gabe asked as he stomped into the living room and then paused when he looked at Kevin. “Kevin?”

“Gabe,” Kevin breathed and then launched himself at the older man, hugging him tightly.

“Hey, hey,” Gabe spoke quietly, soothing Kevin. He started muttering to Kevin in Spanish as he led him to the couch and let him cling to him.

“Gabe?” Vicky-T asked, concerned.

“Can you give us a moment here?” He asked of her. Vicky-T nodded at him and exited the living room.

Petting Kevin’s curls, Gabe continued to whisper in Spanish until Kevin stopped shaking and slowly extracted himself from Gabe’s side, but Gabe kept his arms wrapped around Kevin.

“Hey there,” Gabe smiled at Kevin.

“Hi,” Kevin whispered, but gave a small sad smile at Gabe.

“What’s got you so upset, my little cobra?”

A warm feeling slowly unfurled in the middle of Kevin’s chest. When he was little with Joe and Nick, Gabe was their babysitter and had dubbed them his first Cobra initiatives and were thus called ‘little cobras.’ It was nice to be called that nickname again.

“Did you run away from home again?” Gabe asked amused.

Kevin shook his head no. “I’m going to college at the University of Chicago.”

“Okay. Trying something else other than the pop life?”

“Something like that,” Kevin sighed. “Nick has his side projects he’s happy with; Joe is modeling for Stella; and me: I thought I’d try College life.”

“Not that I’m not happy to see you, because I am,” Gabe stated, still petting Kevin’s curls. “But what has you running?”

Kevin sniffed and mumbled something under his breath.

“What was that?”

Taking a deep breath, Kevin exhaled loudly. “One of my friends at college, Gerard, kissed me to prove a point to his friend about something, and I think I liked it a bit more than I should have.”

“So this is a new development?” Gabe asked cautiously.

“I think so?” Kevin shrugged and leaned against Gabe. “I like girls; I know that. But I think I’m starting to like guys as well.”

“Hmm,” Gabe hummed.

“What do I do?” Kevin asked sound lost and young.

“Wish I had the answers for you, little cobra, but it’s something you have to decide for yourself,” Gabe explained as he cuddled with Kevin. “It’s a hard decision to make for anyone in your position.”

“Labels,” Kevin sighed.

“Boy, girl, animal or mineral it doesn’t really matter, except for the animal and mineral bit, people have hang ups on that,” Gabe chuckled.

“Gabe!” Kevin exclaimed, shocked.

Gabe kept chuckling and tightened his hold on Kevin, then stilled. “Kevin? Something is vibrating in your jean pocket.”

Kevin nodded. “It’s been doing that for a while. I really should shut my phone off.”

“Kevin,” Gabe gently admonished and then dug his hand into Kevin’s front jean pocket and pulled the device out. Flipping it open, he scrolled through the texts.

“You have at least twenty text messages in here, forty missed phone calls and five voice mails and how do you know Mikeyway?” Gabe asked as he peered over Kevin’s phone with a raised eyebrow.

“He’s one of my friends at college,” Kevin muttered. “At least I hope he’s still my friend. I kind of pushed Gerard, his brother, and they’re protective of one another.”

“Well from what I’m reading they’re texts of love and concern.”

Kevin wilted a little. “Oh.” He looked at Gabe with big sad eyes. “Can I just stay here for a little while longer? I’m not ready to face them.”

“Always, little cobra, always,” Gabe promised and then grinned. “How about I show you who I have in my basement?”

Kevin laughed and allowed himself to be hauled upward and led down to Gabe’s basement.

~~~

He ended up spending the night at Gabe’s house in the basement with a young guy named Nate Novarro or Nasty Nate as Gabe called him. There was also something involving a plan for Gabe to kidnap a guy called William Beckett as Gabe had declared them soul mates.

Kevin was a little confused on that part.

There were three other people there: Vicky-T who he had met earlier, Ryland who loved doing accents and a guy called Alex. Apparently they all lived in the house together and were in a band called Cobra Starship.

Things got a little fuzzy at that point for Kevin. It had been a long day with new revelations, plus he was tired. He fell asleep in Gabe’s lap.

He awoke the next morning and was fed coffee; there wasn’t any edible food in the house. Kevin said he had food at his dorm.

Gabe then drove him back to the college and came up to his dorm room with him.

“Are you sure you want to come in?” Kevin asked Gabe as he fiddled with his keys.

“Hey! I want to see where you live! Plus I have to totally vet your roommate!” Gabe declared. “And you promised me food.”

“Bob’s awesome,” Kevin stated stubbornly.

Gabe patted his head. “I’m sure he is.”

Sighing, Kevin unlocked his dorm room and led him inside. The room itself was a little nicer than most dorms. There was a living room area and kitchen and a door on either side of the room. Kevin led Gabe to the one on the right.

“And this is my room,” Kevin said. Inside it was completely neat. Clothes put away, books on the shelves; a couple of posters were up on the walls and a few guitars in stands off to the side.

“This is completely clean,” Gabe said as he looked around. “How do you live like this?”

“Not all of us get by on chaos and the power of the Cobra, Gabe,” Kevin teased.

Gabe spun around and pointed a finger at Kevin. “You take that back!”

Kevin’s response was to stick his tongue out.

“Oh, it’s on!” Gabe stated and grabbed Kevin. He wrestled the younger man to the floor and let his fingers fly. Kevin started to laugh and tried to bat Gabe’s hands away as the taller man tickled him.

But Gabe knew all of Kevin’s ticklish spots and after a few minutes finally stopped as Kevin struggled to catch his breath.

“Pancakes and Disney?” Gabe asked.

Kevin nodded. It was an old standby of the Lucas family whenever Gabe babysat, especially when his parents had to work late. Gabe would make chocolate chip pancakes and let the boys stay up late on a Friday night watching old Disney movies and cartoons.

It was a comfort thing.

“All right, you go shower while I hunt down the ingredients and a pan,” Gabe instructed.

Nodding, Kevin went to this room and gathered his bathing kit. It had been a bit weird to get used to co-ed dorms and showers, but Kevin was used to it now. Showered and dried off within ten minutes, he hurried back to his dorm room.

Gabe was singing something about a church of hot addiction as he scooped up batter and poured it onto a pan. Kevin grinned as Gabe danced around the kitchen, preparing the food. 

He quickly changed into pyjamas and by the time he got out of his room there was a stack of pancakes waiting, syrup and butter off to the side on the coffee table in front of the flat screen he and Bob had purchased last weekend.

Sitting on the couch, he grabbed a plate and started to load it up with the pancakes. “What are we watching?”

Gabe just grinned and hit the play button. “I found your Newsies DVD.”

Kevin felt like a deer in headlights. New sexual orientation and he would be watching guys dancing on the screen. Christian Bale...gah. He wasn’t drooling, right?

Gabe laughed and the opening credits appeared on the screen.

 _Oh, he was so screwed._ Kevin thought and took a fortifying bite of his chocolate chip pancake.

~~~

They commented on the movie as they ate their breakfast. Gabe took great delight in pointing out the various positions the guys could get into while they danced.

Kevin was bright red from head to toe by the time the movie ended.

Gabe was evil.

Dishes were gathered up as Gabe filled the sink with warm soap and water. They got to work to washing and drying the dishes.

“So, are you going to let your friends know you’re back home?” Gabe asked as he scrubbed a plate.

“Soon,” Kevin promised as he dried the frying pan and then put it away. “I just want a little more time to prepare myself before telling them anything.”

The sound of the door being unlocked had Kevin freezing.

“Don’t think you’ll get that chance, little cobra,” Gabe commented and set the plate aside on the drying rack.

The door opened to Bob and Gerard entering the dorm room.

“And I didn’t mean to freak—Kevin!” Gerard squeaked out and strode forward and gathered Kevin in a bone-crushing hug.

“Air, need air, Gerard,” Kevin gasped out, patting Gerard on his back. Gerard pulled back but still clung a little to Kevin. “You are not allowed to disappear on us like that again.”

“I’m sorry,” Kevin apologized, sounding small and sad.

“Gabe?” Gerard asked confusedly as he looked around Kevin. “What are you doing here?”

Gabe dried his hands and came over, ruffling Kevin’s curls. “Just getting this little cobra home.”

“You were with him last night?” Gerard asked Kevin.

Kevin felt a little mischievous and smiled innocently as he answered. “I slept in his basement last night.”

“Kevin!” Gerard yelled, shocked and started flapping his hands as he let go of Kevin. “Is this because of the kiss? And how do you know Gabe anyway? You shouldn’t lower yourself to—”

Kevin placed a finger on Gerard’s lips to stop him from talking. “Gerard, Gabe used to babysit my brothers and me when I was younger. I did sleep in his basement last night, but nothing happened.”

“I don’t think of him that way,” Gabe pouted at Gerard. “He’s like the younger brother I never had. Plus, my body belongs to the lovely William Beckett.”

Groaning, Kevin leaned forward a little and placed his forehead on Gerard’s shoulder. “That’s pretty much what I listened to almost all of last night.”

Bob chuckled.

“You loved it!” Gabe declared and went back to washing the dishes.

“Did not!” Kevin called back.

Grabbing Kevin by the arm, Gerard herded him towards the couch and sat him down. He sat down on one side of Kevin, and Bob sat down on the other side.

Kevin felt like a deer caught in headlights.

“Kevin,” Gerard began gently. “I’m really sorry the kiss freaked you out. I didn’t mean to make you run like that.” He patted Kevin on the knee. “But Kevin, a kiss between two males is not something to be freaked out about and is something in our growing society that blows way out of proportion.”

“No, it’s just—” Kevin fidgeted and breathed deeply.

“Kevin?” Bob rumbled.

“I kind of liked the kiss a little bit more than I thought I would,” Kevin whispered.

Gerard’s eyes widened in surprise. “Oh.”

“More than you’ve thought about?” Bob prompted.

Kevin nodded.

Gerard pulled Kevin into a hug, which had the guitarist squeaking. “Gerard!”

“I think he needs air, Gee,” Bob chuckled.

“Sorry,” Gerard apologized and loosened his hold. “But this is a good discovery! So, gay or bisexual?”

“I think bisexual?” Kevin stated bewilderedly. “I’m still figuring things out, Gerard.”

Gerard opened his mouth but was silenced by Bob reaching over and putting a hand over his lips. “Let him figure things out, Gee,” Bob said in a tone that brooked no argument.

“Fine,” Gerard pouted.

“When I figure things out, I’ll let you know,” Kevin promised Gerard.

~~~

Things settled down after that, and Kevin continued his studies. He kept up correspondence with his brothers, Gabe would come by once in a while to visit, and Frank took to Kevin’s new orientation like a duck took to water.

He’d bring over magazines and videos that would leave Kevin blushing by the time Frank left. The tattooed man declared it his mission to corrupt Kevin as much as possible.

Gabe was offended when he learned that—he’d been corrupting Lucases longer than Frank—and Kevin found his time divided between the two men who made it their mission to stuff as much porn as they could into Kevin’s head.

Kevin was suddenly wishing for the days when the most he had to worry about was ducking Macy’s sports gear and Nick thrusting sheets of music about his newest love interest at him.

It was one of Kevin’s free weekends from Frank and Gabe’s well intentions that had him studying in his dorm room. He was figuring out this string of sixteen notes his teacher had him studying when the main door was opened. Bob came in sighing with Mikey and Frank following him.

“You’re not dressed!” Frank exclaimed surprised.

“Am I supposed to be?” Kevin asked, not looking up.

“It’s the night Gabe’s band is performing,” Mikey drily stated. Kevin looked up to see Mikey looming over him. “You promised you would come.”

Kevin groaned. “I completely forgot.”

“Well you have time to un-forget,” Frank grinned at Kevin. “Let’s get you sexed up for the club.”

“Guys,” Kevin moaned.

Bob just raised an eyebrow in Kevin’s direction.

“Fine,” Kevin huffed.

“How do you do that?” Frank asked Bob as Kevin headed to his room.

“Talent,” Bob grinned.

It took a few minutes, but Kevin soon emerged from his room in skin-tight black skinny jeans, a tight blue shirt that had faded lettering and a grey vest. His wallet was tucked into his back pocket with a wallet chain hooked onto the front belt loop, and Kevin had a pair of his pointy-heeled boots on. He plucked at the fabric of his vest. “Does this look okay?” Kevin looked up.

“I’d do ya,” Bob stated good naturally.

Kevin blushed as Frank laughed and Mikey smiled.

“See, Bob approved,” Frank laughed as he openly leered at Kevin.

“Are Gerard and Ray joining us?” Kevin asked as he fended off Frank’s wandering hands.

“Nope, they’ve got tests in a couple of days and want to get a head start on studying,” Frank explained as they headed out of the apartment.

“Lucky,” Kevin muttered.

“What was that?” Mikey asked as he pulled out his cell.

“Nothing,” Kevin answered voice high and squeaky. He still hadn’t mastered lying without his voice going high.

Bob smirked at Kevin, as if knowing exactly what Kevin had said. He probably did. Bob was a ninja like that.

“We are going to get you laid or something tonight, Lucas!” Frank declared as they exited the building and tumbled into Bob’s van parked outside the building.

“Let’s just go with a ‘maybe something’ for tonight if anything,” Kevin compromised as he clicked the seatbelt closed in the backseat.

“Whoo hoo!” Frank crowed. “Someone is adventurous!”

“He said maybe, Frank,” Mikey pointed out from his own position in the van. “Let’s not go planning any gay weddings, yet.”

Kevin whimpered. His friends were nuts.

~~~

The club was loud and people were dancing as Bob, Frank, Mikey and Kevin walked inside.

“It’s so loud!” Kevin grinned at Frank as the music seemed to penetrate his very bones.

“That’s the idea, Kev!” Frank yelled. “Let’s get a drink!”

They bellied up to the bar and flagged down a bartender. Beer was handed out to everyone and a coke to Kevin. Kevin wasn’t a drinker and if they were to ever get him drunk, they’d do it in a controlled environment.

Kevin’s words, not theirs.

Frank was positively gleeful at getting Kevin drunk, but for tonight, Kevin would be the one sober and driving everyone home.

“So other than Gabe’s band playing tonight, who else is performing?” Kevin asked, yelling into Frank's ear as they all found a table. The music the DJ was playing was thrumming through Kevin’s very body.

“I heard Fall Out Boy and The Academy Is...,” Frank yelled back as he settled onto a high chair.

“The Academy Is what?” Kevin asked as he sipped at his Coke.

Frank laughed. “That’s their band name, Lucas.”

Kevin blushed. “Oh!”

Mikey and Bob laughed as Bob patted Kevin on the cheek.

“Little cobra!”

Kevin braced himself as Gabe wrapped his arms around him a bone-crushing hug. He tugged Kevin out of his seat, turning him around. Kevin felt like he was under a metaphorical wing. Gabe paused to wave to Mikey, who waved back with a grin.

Gabe then gestured at a very tall young man. To Kevin the guy was willowy and all limbs. “Kevin, this is William Beckett,” he declared with a flourish of his fingers.

Eyes widening, Kevin looked up at Gabe and then back at William. “Um, hi!” He held out his hand.

“You have a Jonas under your arm, Gabe,” William pointed out. “Why do you have a Jonas under your arm?”

“He is one of my earliest converts,” Gabe declared. Kevin obliged Gabe by putting his ‘fangs up.’ William started to laugh. “I like you, Lucas.”

Kevin smiled at William. “Thank you.” His Mom did raise him to be polite after all.

“Bilvy, move your ass, we’re on in ten minutes!”

William turned around to address the voice and Kevin saw it was a young guy with longish dark hair and intense eyes. He was cute!

Kevin couldn’t help but blush a little as he stared at the guy. The guy returned the stare, glaring, and then grabbed William by the arm. “C’mon!”

“Carden, you fucker!” William laughed at his friend.

Kevin watched as the duo disappeared into the crowd and then squeaked when Gabe’s hold on him tightened a little.

“Does Kevin have a little crush on one Mike Carden there?” Gabe asked nonchalantly.

“Oh? Is that his name?” Kevin tried asking in a similar tone. It didn’t work.

Gabe pinched Kevin’s cheek. “Aren’t you precious!”

Kevin frowned at Gabe and detangled himself from the taller man’s grip. “You should go get ready for your show. I bet you have vocal warm-ups to do and such.”

“Hey, you know I only tease because I care, right?” Gabe asked Kevin in a concerned voice.

“I know,” Kevin smiled at Gabe and squeezed the man’s hand. “Go get ready and wow the crowd.”

Gabe grinned and headed to the back, disappearing into the crowd.

Kevin rejoined his friends at their table.

“So, Mike Carden huh?” Bob asked quietly sipping at his beer, having heard the entire conversation. “Do we need to go give him the shovel talk? Chicago and Jersey style?”

Mikey and Frank nodded seriously.

Groaning, Kevin let his forehead fall forward and hit the table and then winced when it hurt. Bringing his head up, he grimaced as he realized his forehead was all sticky now from the table. “Gross.”

“Mike Carden is gross?” Mikey asked, deliberately playing obtuse.

“No!” Kevin protested and then blushed.

“Aww, baby’s got his first guy crush!” Frank cooed at Kevin.

“You guys suck,” Kevin pouted at them as they all laughed.

~~~

Watching Cobra Starship perform was intense as Gabe danced across the stage, singing to his band mates.

Vicky-T had a keytar! Kevin wanted one now; maybe he could convince Nick to let him play one when they went on tour again.

When Gabe put ‘fangs up,’ Kevin followed as a dutiful convert of the Cobra. He jumped and danced with Mikey and Frank, not really caring that they were pretty much grinding against him. 

He was having too much fun.

They even got Bob out on the dance floor for a song, something about good girls going bad. Bob just swayed on spot and let the others dance around him. 

Kevin totally counted it as Bob dancing.

Soon, too soon in Kevin’s opinion, Cobra Starship was bowing off the stage as they exited. Kevin called out for an encore, with the others calling out as well. But alas, Cobra didn’t come back out.

Kevin joined the others back at the bar, grabbing new drinks as the next band set up.

“C’mon, Kevin!” Frank crowed in Kevin’s ear and pulled him towards the front row at the stage. Kevin protested as he left his drink behind.

“Frank!” Kevin yelped as he was tugged forward. 

“Your crush is about to play, here you can ogle freely!” Frank laughed and Kevin glanced back to see Mikey and Bob following at a more sedate pace.

Kevin was pushed up to the stage right in front of Mike Carden as Frank crowded close to him on one side, Bob and Mikey on the other. The sound of instruments tuning caught Kevin’s attention and a little pull of want tugged low in his belly.

He didn’t realize how much he had missed playing in front of a live audience.

Then the band began to play.

It was like watching something Kevin didn’t realize he was missing in his life. William was the singer, Kevin realized, and he was amazing to watch, but his eyes kept drifting back to Mike Carden. Listening with a finely tuned ear, he realized Mike played rhythm guitar for the band. Kevin also played rhythm guitar for JONAS as well as lead.

Inwardly though, Kevin was giddy, they played the same instrument! Guitar! He was drawn to Mike’s forearms as they pulsed with muscles, fingers twitching on the strings.

Before Kevin realized it, they had played two songs into their five-song set and he unconsciously wiped at his mouth to check for drool. Glancing up he saw Mike was watching him with a smirk.

Blushing a little, Kevin ducked his head and leaned his forehead on a giggling Frank’s shoulder.

The next song slowed things down and it was haunting and beautiful. Mikey leaned into Kevin, and they started to sway to the song.

_~Everything we had, everything we had  
Everything we had, everything we had  
Is no longer there ~_

The song was bringing up thoughts Kevin wasn’t trying to think about. How his brothers were doing so well with their own things and here he was, in college going for a music degree he wasn’t quite sure what do with, yet.

As the song ended, he gave a slight watery smile to Mikey who frowned at him, but Kevin shook his head. _Not now, Mikey, please not now._

The band then started a more upbeat tempo, and Kevin started to bounce in spot, trying to chase away his bad thoughts.

Two more songs and then the band walked off stage. Kevin tried not to be obvious as he stared at Mike’s butt. Grabbed, he was dragged back to the bar.

“Enjoy the show, Kev?” Frank asked Kevin with a leer.

Kevin blushed. “The music was amazing.”

Mikey elbowed Kevin in the ribs. “Are you sure it was just the music and not a certain Mike Carden?”

Kevin started to open his mouth to object when Bob interrupted. “Guys, enough teasing. We can’t help it if he was staring at Mike.”

“Bob!” Kevin exclaimed horrified.

Bob merely smirked and raised the glass of beer he was given.

“Someone has a crush,” Frank sing-songed.

“Yes, yes I have a crush!” Kevin finally exploded.

Frank laughed a hyena pitched giggle as Mikey and Bob exchanged some money.

“Guys,” Kevin whined at seeing the money exchange. “You bet money on me?”

“Friendly wager,” Mikey soothed Kevin’s metaphorical feathers.

Kevin pouted. “You guys suck.”

The others lightly laughed as Frank leaned in close against Kevin. “We do this out of love.”

Sticking his tongue out at Frank, Kevin pushed him away a little and walked over to the other end of the bar to get another drink. Belly up to the railing, Kevin waited his turn to grab an alcohol-free drink.

A hand on his shoulder had him turning around to see Gabe’s smiling face in front of his. “Little cobra!”

Kevin grinned. “Gabe, you were totally rocking the stage there!”

“I always do,” Gabe laughed and started to pull Kevin away from the bar.

“I was going to get a drink,” Kevin protested as he was led away.

“I got something way better. Bring your friends,” Gabe told Kevin, hauling him away. Kevin’s wide eyes found Bob, Mikey and Frank, who grinned at him and followed.

The group was led to the back rooms of the clubs where The Academy Is... and Cobra Starship were hanging out.

“But we haven’t heard Fall Out Boy yet,” Kevin hissed at Gabe.

Gabe waved a hand at him. “It doesn’t matter; DJ is playing for a bit and then they’ll be on.”

“Gabe,” Kevin whined at him.

“Just go with it, Kev!” Frank called out from behind him.

Noise assaulted Kevin’s ears as he walked into the room—everyone was talking to one another. The only people Kevin didn’t know were the members of The Academy Is..., but he wanted to get to know them, particularly one of them.

Gabe steered him towards Mike, and Kevin hoped his inner panic wasn’t showing on his face.

“Mike! Bilvy!” Gabe cried out and pushed Kevin forward a little. “You met Kevin outside.” He grinned.

“Yes, indeed we did,” William grinned back and pulled Kevin in close to him. He then turned to Mike. “Mike! Have you met Kevin?”

Mike shrugged. “Not really.”

Kevin was wide-eyed as he stared at Mike, who had shaggy hair down to his shoulders and intense hazel-green coloured eyes, and he looked like he could eat Kevin up. Blinking, Kevin realized someone was calling his name.

“Kevin!”

“Yes?” Kevin asked and looked around.

Gabe grinned. “Mike was asking you a question.”

“Oh,” Kevin said, blushing a little, and then looked at Mike. “Yes?”

Mike grinned a little and Kevin felt all melty. “I asked if you were in a band.”

William stared at Mike, arms still wrapped around Kevin. “You really don’t get out much beyond our band practises, do you, Carden? This is Kevin of Jonas. Jo-nas!” He drawled as he shook Kevin a little.

Mike just shrugged and then looked at Kevin. “Well?”

“Oh, um, yes,” Kevin answered. “I play guitar.”

“Cool,” Mike nodded. “Lead or rhythm?”

“Both,” Kevin said and detangled himself from William’s grip. “Whatever the song calls for really, I’ll play.”

Mike nodded as he sipped at his beer. “How many other people are in your band?”

“Well, it’s just my brothers and me,” Kevin explained. “And it’s really not my band; it’s more or less Nick’s band, because he wanted to play, and Joe and I just went along with it, but I really, really love performing and playing for people.”

Raising an eyebrow, Mike sipped at his beer again and Kevin blushed.

“Sorry, I babble when I’m nervous,” Kevin apologized.

“Don’t worry about it.” Mike waved him off.

Kevin toed the ground a little and looked around for Gabe when he realized the two were alone. William and Gabe had ditched him!

“They left a while ago,” Mike said, hand wrapped around the glass of his drink, finger extended and pointing around them.

“Oh,” Kevin softly.

“You’re kind of oblivious, aren’t you?” Mike asked.

Kevin nodded. “Totally.”

Mike chuckled a little.

“Is that bad?” Kevin asked nervously.

“No, it’s fine,” Mike grinned. “Kind of cute, really.”

Kevin stilled and blushed again. “Oh!”

Mike merely looked Kevin once over and finished his beer. Setting the empty glass down on a nearby table, he leaned in close into Kevin’s body. Kevin felt petrified; this was the closest he had gotten to a male that he really liked or was that this was the closest that a male who wasn’t family or a friend had gotten to him.

This was confusing!

“I think they left you here for me,” Mike whispered in Kevin’s ear and ran a hand up Kevin’s arm. Kevin watched as Mike’s other arm came up and pressed against the wall near his head. Mike leaned into him and Kevin panicked.

Ducking under Mike’s arm, he quickly exited the back room, grabbing Bob on his way out. “Let’s get out of here, please.”

Bob took one look at Kevin and nodded. “Okay.” He texted the others and soon they all met up at the car outside the bar.

“Why’d we leave?” Frank asked as they piled into the car. Bob had taken the keys from Kevin and started the car.

He’d only had two beers for the night; he was okay to drive.

“Kevin needed to get out of there,” Bob said as he pulled out of the parking lot.

“Did Mike do something to you?” Frank asked seriously.

Kevin shook his head. “No.” He leaned his head against the glass of the window. “I think he was going to kiss me and he was leaning in really close and I panicked.” He babbled.

“Aw, Kev,” Frank said sadly.

Mikey looked up from his cell. “Gabe wants to know why we left and if he should go all Cobra on Mike.”

“No, tell Gabe he doesn’t have to go all Cobra on Mike and it was my fault,” Kevin whispered as he watched the scenery pass them by in the dark. “I’ll talk to him later.”

Saluting Kevin with his cell, Mikey texted Kevin’s reply back to Gabe.

They pulled up to the college campus residence hall where they all lived. Waving goodbye to the others, Bob herded Kevin upstairs and into their room.

“Sit down. I’ll get the ice cream,” Bob ordered.

Feeling a bit numb, Kevin sat on the couch.

A tub of cookie dough ice cream was dropped into his lap with a spoon sticking out of the middle, and Bob sat next to him with his own tub of chocolate ice cream, spoon sticking out of his mouth.

Digging into the ice cream, Kevin ate a huge spoonful of the sugary treat.

“I’m not one for talking or about feelings,” Bob said, spooning his own chocolate treat into his mouth. “But I am willing to listen.”

Kevin smiled around his spoon. “You’re a good friend, Bob.” Shovelling another spoonful into his mouth, Kevin took a deep breath. “I know I have a crush on Mike and with what happened earlier, I wasn’t ready.” He blushed a little. “I’ve never kissed a guy before.” He breathed in deeply and then out. “Girls, yes; boys, no.”

“It’s pretty much the same,” Bob pointed out. “Just more flat surfaces.”

Nodding, Kevin ate another spoonful of ice cream. Looking up, Kevin blinked when he noticed how close Bob was. “Bob?”

“You said you’d never kiss a guy before. If you wanted, did you want to try?” Bob asked seriously, a faint blush covering his cheeks. “With me?”

“What?” Kevin asked a bit dumbfounded.

“I’m bi as well and I thought—” Bob shrugged, trailing off.

“What?”

“Kevin?” Bob looked at Kevin and waved his hand in front of him. “Did I break you?”

“I’m sorry, I must’ve hallucinated. You said you were bi and wanted to make out with me?” Kevin asked, blinking wildly.

Bob shrugged again. “Well, yeah. Take someone out for a test run before going for the real thing. I don’t mind, we’re friends and roommates. It wouldn’t be weird for me. I lean more towards girls, but I don’t find guys unattractive, and Kevin, you are attractive.”

“Why didn’t you tell me about the bi stuff before?” Kevin asked softly.

“It never really came up,” Bob replied, just as softly.

Sighing, Kevin ate another spoonful of his ice cream before setting his tub aside on the coffee table. Scooting forward, he grabbed Bob’s tub and set it aside as well. Biting his lip, Kevin leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to Bob’s lips.

Quirking a grin, Bob’s own tongue flicked against his lip ring. “You taste like cookies.”

“And you taste like chocolate,” Kevin whispered as he leaned forward again and licked a quick strip across Bob’s lower lip. “Just, keep the clothes on, no hands going underneath and stop when I say stop?”

“Whatever you want, Kevin,” Bob promised. “We’re doing this at your pace.”

Placing his hands on Bob’s hoodie-covered shoulders, Kevin leaned in and pressed his lips against Bob’s once more. Opening his mouth, Kevin licked Bob’s lips, flicking his tongue against the lip ring. Bob returned the kiss as they explored one another’s mouths.

Kevin’s lips were shiny and wet and a little puffy as he pulled back, panting. Leaning back in, Kevin cupped the back of Bob’s neck as the blond-haired man echoed Kevin. 

They made out leisurely on the couch, hands kept above clothes as Bob petted and stroked down Kevin’s back. Kevin pulled on Bob’s lips as he licked his way inside Bob’s mouth.

Kevin made an embarrassing sound in the back of his throat as Bob bit his bottom lip. Breathing heavily, Kevin pulled away. If he went any farther, there was going to be an embarrassing mess in his pants.

“That’s good. I’m good,” Kevin breathed out.

Bob panted a little and pulled back as well. “Okay.”

Grabbing the tubs, Bob headed to the kitchen and put the ice cream away and came back to the couch. Kevin had drawn his knees up to his chest and was watching Bob.

“You okay?” Bob asked as he sat next to Kevin.

Kevin nodded. “Uh huh.”

“Not freaking out?”

Kevin shook his head no.

“Then what?”

“I really liked that,” Kevin whispered.

“It was making out, Kev,” Bob pointed out. “You’re supposed to enjoy it.”

Kevin looked at Bob and bit his lip as he uncurled from his position. “Can I?”

Bob sighed. “Can you what?”

“Can I get a cuddle?” Kevin asked hopefully.

As Bob held his arms open, Kevin burrowed into Bob’s side and rubbed his nose against Bob’s hoodie as Kevin came down from the high he got from making out.

“Thank you, Bob,” Kevin said sincerely.

Bob looked down and smiled at Kevin. “You’re welcome.”

~~~

It was a few days later on, and Kevin was preparing for his mid-term exams. Bob had gone out for work experience for his sound engineering job and he was alone in the dorm room.

The others were all preparing for their own exams, but none of them were in Kevin’s music class. He needed the quiet at the moment as he worked on practice questions.

So absorbed into his studying, he didn’t hear the knocking on the door.

The knocking became louder and Kevin looked up from his book, blinking. Sighing as he got up from the couch, idly scratching at his stomach through his thin t-shirt, Kevin headed to the door.

He opened it, smiling. “Did you forget your key again, Bob?” Kevin blinked. “You’re not Bob.”

Mike Carden stood outside his dorm room. “No, I’m not.” He looked around. “Is Bob your boyfriend?”

“Roommate,” Kevin said and stepped aside a little. “Did you want to come in?”

“Sure,” Mike shrugged and followed Kevin into the room. He took in the messy papers and books. “Are you studying for something?”

“Mid-term exams,” Kevin explained as he straightened up the papers and books. “Can I get you something to drink?”

Mike shook his head. “I’m good.” He sat on the couch. 

There was an awkward moment of silence before Kevin sat opposite of Mike and asked, “How’d you know where I live?” 

“Gabe,” Mike smiled a little. “After a very lengthy interrogation of my intentions towards you, he gave up the address.”

Kevin blushed.

Leaning in close, Mike eyed Kevin up and down. “So, you took off pretty quickly the other night.”

“You were leaning in really close,” Kevin explained. _Gee, just like you’re doing now._ “And I panicked. I thought you were going to kiss me and I’d never been kissed by a guy before. Never really been with a guy at all.”

“Hmm,” Mike hummed and leaned back. “So, what? Just experimenting, gay or bi?”

“Bi, I guess. I’m still figuring things out,” Kevin said biting his lip.

“But you want to see what it’s like with a guy though.”

Kevin nodded, wide-eyed.

“See kid, you can’t keep doing that,” Mike pointed out, gesturing at Kevin.

“Doing what?” Kevin asked, honestly confused.

“That!” Mike pointed at him. “Looking all innocent and crap. I’m surprised you haven’t been kissed before looking the way you do.”

“I’ve been kissed before!” Kevin protested. “By girls.” _And Bob._

“Hmmm,” Mike hummed again and leaned in closer.

“Mike,” Kevin whispered. “What are you doing?”

“Seeing why teen girls scream your name,” Mike smirked. “William made me Google you, Lucas.” Mike bit his own lip. “I can see why you’re quite the teen sensation.”

Kevin let out a disappointed noise as Mike leaned away. _Darn it! I wanted him to kiss me!_

As if knowing what Kevin was thinking, Mike smirked. “How would you like to come get coffee with me?”

“What?” Kevin blinked.

Mike rolled his eyes. “You really are oblivious. You, me, coffee.”

“Oh!” Kevin blinked again and then looked down at himself. “Let me just go get changed then.” Then he paused. “You meant now, right?”

Mike rolled his eyes again. “Yes, I meant now, Lucas.”

“Okay,” Kevin chirped and headed to his room to go get changed. Quickly picking through his clothes, he picked out a pair of tight dark jeans and a long sleeved green shirt. Grabbing a grey scarf, he wrapped it quickly around his neck and placed his feet into a pair of white sneakers. 

Checking to make sure he had his wallet, cell phone and keys, Kevin exited his room with a shy smile. Mike was lounging on the couch in a pair of ratty blue jeans, sneakers and red t-shirt that said ‘Snakes&Suits’ with a long sleeved shirt underneath.

At the sound of Kevin exiting his room, Mike looked up and stared. “I’m sorry, but no.”

Kevin blinked. “What?”

“You can’t go out looking like that,” Mike said gesturing up and down at Kevin.

“Huh?” Kevin asked, still confused.

Mike got up from the couch and was instantly in Kevin’s space. “You look like anyone could eat you up.”

Kevin blushed, unused to any type of personal attention and affection that wasn’t from his family or close friends.

“See,” Mike whispered in Kevin’s ear.

_Boy, Mike was leaning in really close._

“You blush a pretty red,” Mike whispered again, fingers tugging on the scarf.

“I think we should go get that coffee now,” Kevin whispered back and took a step backward as he straightened his scarf.

Smirking, Mike went over and opened the door to the dorm room and led Kevin out.

~~~

This pattern continued on for the next couple of weeks, and it was driving Kevin crazy. Every time he thought he was getting somewhere with Mike, Mike would step back and leave Kevin wanting with need and just more than he thought he was capable of.

He needed advice.

Sitting on his bed with the door carefully closed, Kevin pulled out his cell and set up a three-way conversation between him and his brothers. Biting his lip in anticipation and a little fear, he breathed a sigh of relief when got, “Hey, Kev!” from both of his brothers.

“Hey guys,” Kevin said, voice going even more cheerful than normal.

“Uh oh, I know that tone of voice,” Joe said on the other end with a laugh. “Kev’s trying to hide something from us, Nicky.”

“I do believe you’re right,” Nick chirped on the phone.

“No, I’m not,” Kevin squeaked out. Darn it!

There was silence on the other end and Kevin broke.

“Well, maybe something—”

“Ha! I knew it! Spill!” Joe said, all eager.

“I’mbisexualandthere’sthisguyandIwanttokisshimandIdon’tknowwhattodo,” Kevin got out all in one breath.

There was a pause on the other end before Joe and Nick exploded over the phones.

“Wait, what? You’re bi?” Nick asked incredulously and then Joe was asking, “Is the guy at least hot?”

Kevin laughed a little. “Yes and yes.”

“Wow,” Nick breathed over the phone. “Are you sure?”

Kevin frowned. _That’s a stupid question._

“That’s a stupid question, Nicky,” Joe said over the phone. “Of course Kevin is sure. You are sure, right?”

“Yes I am sure I’m bi,” Kevin huffed out and wondered if calling his brothers was a good idea after all. 

“Okay then,” Joe breathed. “So, the hot guy—do we have to come down there and threaten him? Make sure he’s not taking advantage of you?”

“Joe!” Kevin pouted.

“I think Kevin wants this guy to take advantage of him,” Nick said drily.

Kevin blushed. “Nick...”

Joe laughed. “Good point, Nicky. So what’s the problem? Invite him over, make a move on him and get to the kissing!”

“I’ve tried,” Kevin admitted and wanted to bang his head against a wall.

“So, what, he’s not interested then?” Joe asked incredulously. “Who wouldn’t want to be interested in you?”

Kevin carefully explained the hot and cold games that had been going on and his frustration.

“Sounds like the guy is waiting for you to make the first move then,” Nick said softly.

 _First move, huh?_ Kevin thought. “All right then, I’ll talk to you guys later.”

He hung up on Joe and Nick before they could protest and he turned his cell over in his hands thoughtfully. _First move...looks like he had some planning to do._

~~~

Kevin was no good at planning. He usually left the planning up to Nick or Frankie. This was probably why he recruited some help.

But after two hours of listening to Frank and Gerard plan his ‘seduction of Mike,’ he was starting to regret asking for it.

“Guys!” Kevin protested when Gerard started in on a plan that involved flavoured condoms. “I’m not trying to get into his pants, yet.”

“Baby boy said ‘yet’!” Frank crowed.

Kevin sighed. “Guys –”

“Gerard, Frank, lay off,” Mikey said from his corner on the couch. “No big gestures.”

Frank pouted while Gerard’s face fell. “But!”

“No, Gerard,” Mikey said firmly.

Bob rolled his eyes.

“Why doesn’t Kevin just invite Mike over for dinner and go from there?” Ray suggested.

Kevin could’ve kissed Ray right then and there.

Gerard scrunched his nose a little. “But that’s so – “

“Perfect,” Kevin interrupted. “That’s a perfect idea, Ray. Thank you.”

Ray grinned and stuck out his tongue in the direction of Gerard who sulked and pouted, while Frank made ‘there, there’ gestures, patting him on the shoulder.

“I’m assuming you’d like me out of the dorm room that night?” Bob asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Please?” Kevin asked hands clasped in front of him.

Bob chuckled and nodded. “Yeah, no problem.”

Kevin grinned. _He had the beginning of a plan! Now, to execute it. Hopefully whatever he cooked would be edible._

~~~

 

His first attempt was not edible. Kevin wasn’t even sure it was sanitary. His attempt was currently in a trash bag outside in a trash bin.

Kevin then promptly called Gabe for help.

Help arrived in the form of Alex and Ryland.

“Ve are here to cook!” Ryland declared with a flourish of a wood spoon.

Alex just rolled his eyes and grinned, letting himself in as Kevin stared.

Ryland stared down and grinned at Kevin. “Food? Little cobra?”

“Oh, right!” Kevin squeaked out and let Ryland in. Looking around, he was sure Alex had been here, but now he couldn’t find him. Turning around, he saw Alex already in the kitchen, pulling out food from the fridge.

Kevin was going to go help, but Ryland’s hand on his shoulder stopped him. “Probably best to let him cook, little cobra,” he smiled warmly at Kevin. “If you get in the way of his groove, there could be consequences.”

“Consequences?” Kevin managed to get out. He didn’t like the sound of that.

Ryland nodded firmly. “Consequences.” He then looked around. “You got a couple of guitars around? We’ll jam and make up songs to compliment Alex’s lovely wifey cooking.”

Alex flipped Ryland the finger.

Chuckling, Ryland just stared at Kevin expectantly as Kevin let out a squeak and led Ryland to his bedroom where he kept a couple of acoustic guitars.

“Delicious,” Ryland purred as he lifted up one of the guitars and tilted his head, tuning the strings by ear. Kevin joined in and soon they were composing a melody together.

It didn’t take long for whatever Alex created to be done and he placed it in a large dish and then in the oven, “to keep warm.”

Kevin gave Alex and Ryland huge hugs and profusely thanked them for all their help. Both of them smiled indulgently and ruffled Kevin’s curls. And just as quickly as they came, they were gone.

Glancing at the clock, Kevin had enough time to set the table and change into some nicer clothes. Rubbing his hands together, Kevin grinned gleefully.

_This was going to be so cool._

~~~

_This wasn’t cool at all._

Kevin glanced at his phone and the text message sent.

_Can’t make it tonight, gig came up last minute! Hope u understand! _

Slowly getting up, Kevin turned off the stove, took out the dish keeping the food warm and stuck it in the fridge. Heading to his room, Kevin got into his comfiest sleep clothes and grabbed a tub of ice cream from the fridge and turned on the TV.

‘Love, Actually’ was playing on the screen and Kevin wanted to throw the remote through the widescreen. But he didn’t. Bob might kill him if he destroyed the TV.

Watching the happy couples on the screen, Kevin scowled.

_People suck._

That was the last coherent thought Kevin had as he slowly dozed off, tub of ice cream set aside on the coffee table, slowly melting.

A banging on his dorm room door had him jerking awake and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Glancing at the clock, he saw it was two in the morning and wondered if it was Bob coming back home.

Stumbling to the door, Kevin pulled it open, still rubbing his eyes. He then blinked and then scowled. “What are you doing here?”

Mike stood in front of him, looking at him sheepishly and running a hand through his hair. “I guess I deserve that.” He brought his hand down and looked at Kevin. “So, I’m kind of an asshole and I’m sorry about cancelling our plans tonight last minute.”

Kevin crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, well,” Mike muttered, toeing the floor a bit. “I ran into Gabe and the others and they told me you had a dinner planned and I feel really bad.”

“Is that it?” Kevin asked flatly. He was done being mister nice-guy. 

“No,” Mike said firmly. He took a step forward and pulled Kevin in for a kiss.

Kevin’s toes curled and he flailed slightly before placing his hands on Mike’s arms as he was kissed within an inch of his life.

Pulling away slightly, but keeping a hold of Kevin, Mike smiled softly and all Kevin could think was, _wow_.

“I really am sorry,” Mike apologized.

Kevin hummed a little and smiled a bit mischievously. “I’m not really sure you’re sorry.”

Mike raised an eyebrow.

“I think you better come in and make it up to me,” Kevin said firmly, pulling Mike into the dorm room. “After all, I still have that dinner you have yet to eat.”

Mike laughed as he was pulled inside, “Well, I guess I should come in, if anything to try out this dinner you prepared.” And kicked the door shut.

~~~

Bob wondered how this was his life as he trailed up the stairs to the door room he shared with Kevin Lucas. The Way brothers were behind him, currently arguing about the continuity in the Marvel movies coming out and if the Fantastic Four movies applied.

Frank was supplying the ammunition as Ray just grinned, watching the argument.

“Guys!” Bob shouted at them, finally having enough. “Enough! I just want to get home.”

Gerard and Frank gazed at Bob with hurt eyes. 

“Don’t you want us here, Bob?” Gerard ask, voice wavering a little.

Bob just groaned. “Fine, fine. Just, c’mon.”

Frank grinned. “You do love us!” And proceeded to jump on Bob’s back, pressing a kiss to his whiskered cheek.

Sighing, Bob once again wondered how this was his life as he slowly made his way to his dorm room. Getting his keys out, he went to go open the door when it was pulled open and Mike Carden tumbled out looking thoroughly debauched.

“Whoa,” Frank said quietly, slipping off of Bob.

Mikey just gave a small grin while Ray shot Mike a thumb up.

“Fellas,” Mike said with as much dignity a man with a giant hickey on his neck was allowed.

Gerard’s eyes were wide, mouth opened slightly.

“Mike,” Bob rumbled, raising an eyebrow. “Still in once piece I see.”

Mike just smirked. “Barely.” And walked past the group looking like the cat that got the cream.

“Kevin!” Gerard cried out and rushed into the dorm room. “Are you okay? Did Mike bend you like a pretzel?”

There was a thump and then Kevin emerging from his room, pulling a shirt over his head. “He did not bend me like a pretzel, Gerard Way!”

“Did you bend him like a pretzel then?” Mike asked as he followed his brother.

Kevin blushed.

Frank bounced up to him, looking him all over and grinned, pointing at Kevin’s neck. “Baby boy has some delicious hickies!” 

“Frank,” Kevin groaned and looked to Bob and Ray for help. The two just grinned and headed to the kitchen. _Traitors..._ “We just made out and then slept.”

“Slept or _slept_?” Frank asked with a wink.

“We just slept, Frank,” Kevin groaned as he was herded over to the couch to be interrogated. “Nothing else happened.”

“Shame,” Mikey commented drily.

Kevin just rolled his eyes and wondered how this became his life as questions were fired at him and he answered each one patiently.

He was slowly getting the hang of this college thing.

THE END.


End file.
